


(Baby, we both know) That the nights were mainly made for sayin' things that you can't say tomorrow day

by NNishinxya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Sakusa Kiyoomi, Clingy Sakusa, Face-Sitting, M/M, Needy Sakusa, Smut, Top Miya Atsumu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29815266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NNishinxya/pseuds/NNishinxya
Summary: Atsumu's favorite thing is just fuck his boyfriend all day. (Basically just a fic of Sakusa getting railed by his boyfriend)
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	(Baby, we both know) That the nights were mainly made for sayin' things that you can't say tomorrow day

_"Atsumu~"_

Atsumu was having a hard time focusing on his work from all his boyfriend's moans. Even though Sakusa's moans are driving the blond crazy, he doesn't have the strength to tell him to stop. He loves when his boyfriend is happy and pleased. Atsumu sighed and turned off his computer. He stood up and scooped up his moaning baby. "Omi~ What's wrong?" The blond sucked hickies on the blackette's neck, enjoying the feeling of his boyfriend grinding against him. "So you finally got off work?" Sakusa moaned breathlessly as Atsumu pinned him down on the bed. "Yeah. I couldn't take your little cries anymore" The blond nipped on his baby boy's ear, hand sliding up his boyfriend's skirt. "Mmm...'Tsumu put my legs on your shoulders and fuck me~" Sakusa moaned. "As you wish, my love" Atsumu mumbled.

The blond lifted Sakusa's long legs and put them over his shoulders, enjoying the view very much. The blackette's cock was pink at the tip, leaking pre-cum. It was adorable and sensitive. Of course, he didn't have time to enjoy the state his boyfriend was in. Atsumu freed his large cock from his jeans and gripped Sakusa's hips before slamming into him, a beautiful cry coming from him. Every moan that comes from Sakusa makes Atsumu impossibly harder. He loves hearing the pleasured noises he makes. "Deeper~" Sakusa cried out as Atsumu hit the bundle of nerves deep in his boyfriend. " _There!_ ' _Tsumu!~ theretherethere!~_ " Atsumu pulled out and flipped his boyfriend before ramming his length back inside. The blonde pulled the blackette's arms back. Because of the new position, Atsumu's girth went way deeper and touched nerves that had Kiyoomi twitching. The skirt Sakusa had on pooled in the graceful arch of his back. "More~ I need more~" Atsumu was close to cumming. Just the thought of cumming in his boyfriend and eating him out drove Atsumu insane. A final thrust and Atsumu was spilling into his boyfriend. "I haven't cum yet!" Sakusa whined. Atsumu pulled out and quickly picked Sakusa up, flopping onto the bed.

He placed the blackette on top of his face and ran his tongue over the cum leaking hole. "Mm~ Do I taste good baby?~" Sakusa moaned as he teased his tip. Atsumu nodded and gripped his boyfriend's large thighs. "You treat me so well, 'Tsumu" The curly-headed male ran his fingers through the wavy blond hair. "Only the best for you~" Atsumu winked as a shudder coarsed through Sakusa along with his orgasm. Atsumu's tongue was pressed against the males sweet spot, he was enjoying the trembling frame mewling from overstimulation. Sakusa tasted like a addicting candy. His beautiful cries making it better. "A-tsumu" The blackette's thighs were trembling from the blond's wet muscle. Sakusa slightly lifted himself off the male only to be held down back in place. "Where ye' tryin' to run off to, Omi-Kun?" Atsumu smirked up at him. "I can't take anymore, 'Tsumu" The blackette's weak frame shook as sobs racked through his body. "Fine" The blond gently place the shaking blackette on the blanket and tucked him under it. "Cuddle me" Sakusa looked at his boyfriend through long lashes, eyes begging. Atsumu's face softened. "Of course I will" He crawled next to the curly-headed male and pulled him close to him chest, placing a hand on his back to massage it. A few minutes passed and Sakusa was deep in sleep. Atsumu kissed his forehead before falling asleep himself. 


End file.
